The True Star
by HanRiver
Summary: Kata papa, orang akan menjadi bintang jika tiba waktunya untuk meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti ucapan Papa, yang aku tangkap dari ucapan beliau hanyalah ; aku akan menjadi salah satu bintang di kemudian hari, menerangi langit malam dan membuat orang bahagia kala melihatku/Sarada's POV/Warning inside/RnR?


**The True Star**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishitmoto**

**.**

**Presented by HanRiver**

**.**

**SasuSakuSarada**

**.**

**Family, angst.**

**.**

**Warning : out of chara, bad diction, etc**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**Enjoy it~**

**.**

Kerlap-kerlip cahaya bintang. Aku sangat suka hal itu. Kata papa, orang akan menjadi bintang jika tiba waktunya untuk meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti ucapan Papa, yang aku tangkap dari ucapan beliau hanyalah ; aku akan menjadi salah satu bintang di kemudian hari, menerangi langit malam dan membuat orang bahagia kala melihatku, sebagaimana perasaan bahagiaku saat melihat bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di malam hari. Begitu indah.

Ting! Tong!

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara bel rumah. Kutampilkan senyum manisku, menyambut kedua sosok penerang yang telah kuanggap 'bintang' hidupku. Kedua sosok yang selalu menemaniku dan menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hati, walau waktu mereka kebanyakan terkuras untuk menghasilkan materi.

"_Tadaima~_, Papa, Mama!" Aku segera berhambur pada mereka berdua. Mereka berdua tersenyum hangat.

"_Okaeri_, Sarada. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Papa mengangkatku seraya tersenyum tipis. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja Sarada bisa mengatasinya, Papa!" Mama mengacak rambutku dengan lembut. Inilah yang aku suka, kehangatan keluarga. Aku tidak bisa melupakan segala kehangatan ini. Ini membekas diingatanku.

.

.

.

"_Ne,_ Mama. Minggu depan, ada festival olahraga di sekolahku. Semua orang tua temanku akan datang! Bolt bilang bahwa ibunya akan membuatkan bekal untuknya!"

"Minggu depan?" Aku mengangguk girang. Kulirik papa yang masih memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"K-kalau bisa … Sarada mau Papa dan Mama juga datang ke festival …" Aku berbicara dengan nada pelan, namun aku yakin Papa dan Mama masih bisa mendengarnya. Kulihat papa dan mama saling bertatapan.

"Maaf, Sarada, Papa ada rapat penting di hari itu." Aku mendesah kecewa. Namun kugulirkan bola mataku pada mama, berharap agar ia bisa datang. Namun mama tersenyum bersalah, membuat senyumku luntur seketika.

"Maaf, Mama juga punya urusan." Hatiku mencelos. Dua-duanya tidak bisa hadir. Tapi aku mengerti kesibukan mereka. Papa pernah bilang bahwa kesibukan mereka adalah untukku sendiri. Yah, aku tidak boleh sedih. Papa dan mama sedang berjuang membahagiakan aku.

"Mmm … tidak apa-apa! Sarada akan bergabung di bibi Ino!" Aku berusaha tersenyum, mencoba mengusir rasa bersalah papa dan mama. Berhasil. Papa dan mama tersenyum lembut melihatku. Aku ingin … mereka bersyukur melahirkanku! Aku ingin mereka senang atas keberadaanku dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka!

.

.

.

"Ibuku akan membuatkanku nasi kepal isi daging cincang! Aku sangat menantikannya _dattebayo!"_ Kulihat Bolt memukul-mukul perutnya seraya berjalan, dia tersenyum lebar. Aku yakin dia pasti bukannya menantikan festival, dia hanya ingin memakan bekal ibunya. Ugh, Bolt bodoh.

"Ahh! Chouchou ingin Ibu membuat _hamburger, _nasi kepal, ayam goreng, _dango_, dan semuanya!"

"Chouchou, kau bisa bertambah gendut lho …" Semuanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Inojin. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tertawa, namun aku kasihan pada Chouchou, mengejek itu tidak baik, kata papa.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sarada? Apa yang akan dibuat ibumu?" Aku tersentak.

"M-Mama tidak bisa datang." Semuanya tampak heran dengan omonganku, tapi raut wajah mereka seketika berubah kala melihat wajah sedihku.

"Kau bisa ke tempatku!" usul Inojin. Aku yakin dia menghiburku.

"Kau juga bisa ke tempatku, Sarada! Bekal ibuku sangat enak lho!" Bolt memberiku cengirannya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Semuanya baik, aku sayang mereka.

.

.

.

"Sarada, Mama dan Papa punya kabar gembira!" Belum sempat kuucapkan 'aku pulang', Mama langsung menyambutku dengan senyum cerah. "Papa dan Mama akan meminta cuti setengah hari untuk menemanimu di festival olahraga."

"Eeeeh?! Benarkah?!" Aku yakin mataku berbinar-binar sekarang. Mama mengangguk, kulihat di belakangnya papa juga tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatooo~_ Sarada senang!" Aku segera memeluk mama, mama balas memelukku.

"Baiklah, Sarada. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk bekalmu?"

"Apa saja! Sarada akan memakan semua makanan yang dibuat Mama!" Aku tersenyum tulus. Aku sangat senang. Aku bersyukur mempunyai orangtua seperti kalian, aku sangat bersyukur!

"Sakura, jangan lupa masukkan tomat segar."

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tahu kau tidak bisa makan tanpa tomat." Mama terkikik geli, aku juga terkikik. Selera papa aneh! Padahal menurutku tomat itu tidak enak, tomat asam, aku tidak suka.

"Baiklah, Sarada. Sekarang ayo tidur. Besok jam sembilan Papa dan Mama akan pergi ke sekolahmu. Tunggu kami, oke?" Aku mengangguk semangat. Tentu saja aku akan menunggunya! Aku akan menyambut mereka di gerbang sekolah!

"Hum. Selamat tidur, Papa! Mama!"

.

.

.

"Ingat yah, jam sembilan. Mama dan Papa janji akan ke sana." Aku mengangguk. Akhirnya festival olahraga tiba. Aku tidak sabar melihat papa bertanding dengan orang tua lainnya dalam lomba lari!

"Nanti ada lomba lari, lomba memasak, dan bermacam-macam lomba! Sarada ingin Papa dan Mama ikut berparti … emm berpatri … emm …" Mama terkikik geli dan mengusap lembut kepalaku.

"Berpartisipasi." Mama membenarkan. Aku hanya tersenyum malu. "Tentu saja, Sarada. Mama dan Papa tidak akan terkalahkan dengan orang tua lainnya!"

"Papa tidak mau mengikuti lomba yang aneh." Papa muncul di belakang mama dengan mendengus geli. "Mungkin aku akan ikut lomba lari saja." Hihihi. Aku tahu papa terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan hal yang aneh.

.

TK ku sangat meriah hari ini. Tentu saja. Bibi Ino, paman Sai, paman Naruto, bibi Hinata, dan orang tua teman-temanku telah berdatangan satu persatu. Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah jam sembilan! Berarti mama dan papa akan datang sebentar lagi!

Aku berlari menuju gerbang dengan semangat. Aku akan menyambut mereka berdua di sana! "Sarada, kau mau ke mana? Lomba akan dimulai lhooo~" Aku hanya tersenyum kala bibi Ino memanggilku.

"Sarada ingin menyambut Mama dan Papa di gerbang!" Tanpa berbalik lagi, aku terus melanjutkan lariku. Aku berdiri, terik matahari sungguh menyengat. Tapi semangatku mengalahkan panas matahari! Aku tidak sabar melihat kedatangan papa dan mama!

Sepuluh menit. Dua puluh menit. Satu jam aku berdiri di depan gerbang, namun papa dan mama masih juga belum muncul. Aku melirik jam. Jam sepuluh. Sepertinya lomba sudah dimulai, karena teriakan-teriakan penyemangat sudah terdengar dari dalam sekolah. Ah. Mungkin papa dan mama terjebak macet di jalanan. Yah, papa dan mama tidak mungkin membatalkan janji mereka.

"Baiklah! Lomba selanjutnya! Lomba lari!"

Aku mendengar suara _sensei_ yang begitu besar. Aku mendesah kecewa. Akhirnya papa tidak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara lomba lari. Tapi tidak apa-apa, papa bisa mengikuti lomba yang lain. Aku yakin papa akan menang, karena papa adalah papa terkeren sedunia! Papa tidak akan pernah terkalahkan oleh siapapun!

Aku melirik jam. Jam dua belas. Waktu makan siang. Papa dan mama belum juga datang. Ah, mungkin mereka memastikan isi bekal dulu di rumah. Mereka pasti ingin menyajikan makanan terbaik untuk festival olahraga! Aku akan menunggunya! Kira-kira apa yang akan dimasak mama yah? Nasi kepal kah? Nasi kepal buatannya sungguh enak! Aku paling suka isi abon dan aku yakin mama mengingat makanan favoritku! Uuhh … aku tidak sabar dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Berikutnya! Lomba memasak!"

Lomba memasak? Ahh … padahal aku ingin mama ikut dalam lomba ini. Keahlian mama memasak pasti mengalahkan yang lain. Hm, sudahlah. Mama bisa ikut lomba yang lain nanti. Mama kan tidak seperti papa yang hanya mengikuti lomba tertentu, hihi …

Jam dua siang. Ugh, ke mana mereka? Bukankah mereka berjanji akan datang?

Ah! Bicara apa aku ini! Mereka pasti akan datang! Papa dan mama tidak mungkin mengingkari janji mereka! Tidak mungkin!

"Baiklah, demikian festival olahraga, terimakasih kepada para orang tua murid yang menyempatkan hadir pada acara ini!"

Aku dapat mendengar suara _sensei_. Aku melirik jam. Jam lima sore. Festival olahraga selesai. Papa dan mama tak kunjung datang. Ah, mungkin mereka ada rapat mendadak di kantor. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti … tapi aku sedih. Aku sangat sedih dan kecewa. Bukankah papa dan mama sudah berjanji? Bukankah mereka sudah berjanji akan datang?

Aku menghapus air mataku. Yah. Papa dan mama akan datang. Mereka akan datang.

"Sarada, kau tidak mau ikut pulang bersama bibi?" Aku mendongak, mendapat bibi Hinata yang tersenyum kasihan padaku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Sarada sedang menunggu papa dan mama! Mereka akan datang menjemput Sarada!" Kulihat bibi tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau sudah mulai gelap, pulanglah ke rumahmu." Aku mengangguk.

Jam setengah enam. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Papa … mama … kalian di mana?

"Sarada!" Aku tersentak kaget dan melihat ke depan. Di sana ada papa dan mama yang berlari kecil dengan wajah khawatir.

"Papa! Mama!" Senyumku langsung mengembang. Akhirnya, mereka datang. Akhirnya …

"Sarada! Maaf, mama dan papa ada urusan mendadak. Maaf, Sarada …"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." Aku mendongak menatap mereka berdua. "Yang penting, mama dan papa sudah menepati janji untuk datang ke sini!" Mama langsung memelukku.

"Bekal untukmu masih ada di rumah, ayo kita pulang dan memakannya." Papa mengusap kepalaku. Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu mereka sangat lelah sekarang, tapi mereka menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke sekolah. Aku senang …

.

.

.

Kepalaku pusing. Saat berdiri, aku serasa ingin jatuh kembali. Mungkin karena aku bermain panas-panasan dengan Bolt dan Inojin kemarin.

"Papa … Mama … Sarada pusing." Papa dan mama melihatku sejenak.

"Mama sudah bilang, jangan bermain panas-panasan, Sarada." Mama memegang keningku. "Makanlah dan minum obat. Mama dan papa akan pergi kerja. Kau bisa sendirian di rumah 'kan?" Aku mengangguk lemah. Tanpa sahutan lagi, aku segera makan dan meminum obat, lalu tidur kembali di tempat tidurku.

"Papa dan mama akan berangkat sekarang." Papa dan mama memasuki kamarku. Aku tersenyum lembut. "Baik-baik di rumah yah, Sayang." Aku mengangguk pelan. Cepat pulang yah, papa, mama …

.

Sudah satu minggu aku tidak ke sekolah karena sakit. Papa dan mama juga bertambah sibuk. Ugh, seharusnya aku sehat agar tidak merepotkan mereka berdua. Kenapa sakitnya lama sekali?

"Sarada, telpon papa dan mama jika terjadi sesuatu yah." Aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan mama. Aku mengikuti mereka sampai ke pintu.

"Papa, Mama … Sarada ingin berjalan-jalan ke rumah nenek …"

"Nanti, kalau kau sudah sembuh, kita akan ke sana." Papa berucap pelan.

"Sarada ingin ke rumah nenek nanti …"

"Sarada, mama akan menelpon nenek agar ke sini, jadi kita tidak perlu ke rumahnya, oke?" Aku menggeleng. Entahlah, tapi aku sangat ingin ke rumah nenek.

"Sarada ingin sekarang! Sarada ingin hari ini ke rumah nenek! Sarada ingin main sama nenek!" Papa menatapku dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jangan manja, Sarada. Kita akan ke rumah nenek saat kau sembuh." Aku terdiam. Papa marah. Ulahku. Ahh … aku anak yang egois.

"Dengarkan kata papa yah, Sayang." Mama mengusap pipiku. Aku hanya menunduk dan mengangguk lemah. "Mama dan papa berangkat …"

.

.

.

Demamku semakin naik. Mama memanggil dokter. Dokter memeriksaku, tapi kenapa pandangan dokter sangat mengasihaniku? Kenapa pandangan dokter seperti itu? Kenapa dokter sangat terkejut?

"Tuan Uchiha, sebaiknya Anda membawa anak Anda ke rumah sakit. Keadaannya memburuk." Papa dan mama menatap khawatir kepadaku.

"Sekarang! Kami akan membawanya sekarang!" Aku sangat lelah. Yang kurasakan hanyalah papa yang menggendongku ke mobil dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Aku diperiksa. Aku takut … aku takut saat suster mengambil darahku dengan jarum suntik. Papa, mama … aku takut.

"Sarada, tidurlah Sayang. Ini sudah malam." Mama mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku sekali lagi tersenyum.

.

.

.

"_Leukemia_ … stadium tiga …."

Telingaku menangkap samar ucapan dokter. _Leukemia?_ Apa itu? Aku dapat mendengar Mama menangis. Aku melihat papa segera memeluk mama, menenggelamkan kepala mama di dadanya. Papa … mama kenapa? Kenapa mama menangis?

"Mama … kenapa … Mama menangis?" Papa dan mama tampak terkejut dan membalikkan badan mereka. Mama segera berhambur memelukku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ada apa, Mama?"

Mama menggeleng. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada papa. Papa tampak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Aku dapat melihat rahang papa mengeras. Ada apa? Tolong beritahu aku apa yang terjadi.

"Mama … Sarada kenapa? Sarada buat Mama sedih?" Mama menggeleng lagi. Mama mengusap pipiku seraya tersenyum.

"Sarada, Sarada akan sembuh 'kan?" Aku heran.

"Tentu saja, Sarada akan sembuh dan pergi ke rumah nenek …" Ucapanku membuat air mata mama semakin banyak. "Sarada ingin bermain dengan nenek …"

"Maka dari itu, sembuhlah, Sarada." Papa mendekatiku. "Papa juga ingin bermain bersamamu …"

"Iya … Sarada ingin Papa lomba lari di festival olahraga …"

"Sarada … tidurlah, Nak." Papa mengusap kakiku. Aku tersenyum. Aku juga lelah. Kepalaku sakit.

.

"… bahkan kita tidak bisa pergi ke festival sekolahnya!"

"Dan kau menuduhku? Kau melimpahkan semua ini padaku?"

"Lalu apa, Sakura? Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi? Kau seharusnya selalu berada di samping Sarada! Itu kewajibanmu!"

"Tapi kau juga selalu sibuk dan tidak ingin meluangkan waktu bersamanya! Bahkan kau memarahinya saat dia ingin ke rumah neneknya!"

Aku membuka mataku. Berisik. Mama dan papa kenapa bertengkar? Aku tidak suka mama dan papa bertengkar. Aku ingin mereka saling sayang lagi.

"Mama … Papa … jangan bertengkar." Mama dan papa langsung menatapku.

"Ahh … Sarada, kau sudah bangun Sayang?" Mama tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak suka Mama dan Papa bertengkar. Aku tidak suka …" Mataku berubah sendu. "Apakah kalian bertengkar gara-gara Sarada?"

Mama dan papa tersentak. Kemudian sama-sama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Sakura, maafkan aku …" bisik papa pelan. Mama mengangguk.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku istri yang egois …" Aku tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. Akhirnya mereka berbaikan.

"Apa-apaan kita ini, bertengkar untuk hal yang telah terjadi." Kulihat papa memeluk pinggang mama.

"Besok, aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku. Aku akan merawat Sarada."

"Hn. Baguslah. Aku senang." Papa mengusap kepala mama, lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut. "Cepat sembuh, Sarada."

.

"Sarada merasa sehat, Mama!" Aku terduduk dan tersenyum lebar pada mama yang sedang menata bunga di vas bunga dekat ranjangku.

"Sehat? Syukurlah …" Mama tersenyum, tapi masih tersirat kekhawatiran di matanya. "Oh ya, kau ingin makan apa? Mama akan menelpon papa untuk membelikanmu sesuatu."

"Sarada ingin ramen!" Mama mengangguk.

"Siap, Nona Uchiha Sarada!" Mama terkekeh dan mengambil ponselnya. Aku juga terkikik geli. Setelah itu mama membalikkan badannya untuk menelpon papa.

"Halo? Kau ada di mana sekarang? ….. anakmu ingin makan ramen …. yang paling enak yah, hihi …. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Sayang …. Hum, aku juga mencintaimu."

Piiip!

"Tunggulah ramenmu, Sarada." Aku bersorak girang. "Papa akan tiba di sini setengah jam lagi."

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Yosh! Ramen! Aku tunggu kau!

.

"Papa datang." Papa menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada mama. Mama menerimanya dan meletakkan ramen tersebut di mangkok. Mama mulai menyuapiku, aku makan dengan lahap. Enak. Ramennya sangat enak.

"Enak?" Aku mengangguk semangat demi menjawab pertanyaan mama. Aku mulai memakannya. Dua suapan. Lima suapan. Sampai suapan ke tujuh, aku mulai mual, sehingga mama memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Maaf, Mama. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan ramennya." Mama menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang."

Aku sekali lagi tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian aku merasa kepalaku sangat sangit, membuatku meringis pelan. Aku mengusap hidungku. Darah. Mama langsung panik dan segera mengambil _tissue_, mama mengelap hidungku dengan lembut.

"Mama … Papa … kepalaku … ukh-" Mama membaringkanku. Papa segera keluar mencari dokter. "Mama … sakit …" Mama memegang tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan wajah panik.

Dokter datang. Napasku tersenggal-senggal. Dokter memberiku napas buatan dengan bantuan sebuah alat yang entah apa namanya, kesadaranku menipis. Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa … aneh?

"Sarada, kuatlah, Sayang!" Mama dan papa menggenggam tanganku. Kuat? Tapi … badanku lemas, papa, mama …

"Pa … pa … ma … ma …" Sangat sulit berbicara, suaraku sulit keluar. Aku kenapa, Papa, Mama? Kenapa aku tersiksa begini?

"Iya, Sayang? Ada apa?"

"Sa … ra … da … hhh … ingin ke … rumah nenek …" Mama mulai terisak. Papa menatapku dengan pandangan sedih. Pikiranku mulai melayang-layang. Konsentrasi dan kesadaranku seraya menghilang. Kakiku dingin, dan di tenggorokanku seperti ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di sana. Gelap. Pandanganku menjadi gelap.

"Papa … Mama … I … ini di mana …? Kita … apakah … kita sudah … hhh … di kereta?"

Kudengar mama semakin terisak. "Ya! Kita di kereta, Sayang!" Aku tersenyum.

"Gelap … apakah … sedang … mati lampu …?"

"Ya! Sedang mati lampu, Sayang." Kali ini papa yang menjawab.

"Papa … Mama … hhh … Sarada takut …" Genggaman papa dan mama semakin menguat.

"Tenang, Sayang. Papa dan Mama ada di dekatmu." Kudengar sekarang papa juga ikut terisak.

"Papa … Mama … jangan … hh ... menangis … Sarada … akan jadi … bintang."

"Sarada …" Aku merasa sebuah pelukan, tidak, dua buah pelukan. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku … sayang … kalian …"

Terakhir kudengar, hanya bunyi monitor 'tiiiiiitt' dan kesadaranku yang benar-benar telah lenyap.

.

.

.

**The End**

**Hahahaha jiwa maso saya kambuh dan lagi pengen ngetik angst muihihihi**

**Aahhh gaje banget yah fic ini, mana judulnya ke mana-mana wkwkwkwk gak pintar bikin judul toyooooonggg Dx**

**dan ... scene waktu sarada mau meninggal itu, aku dapatnya dari Clannad after story pas Ushio mau mati hiksss :'( that feeelllssss :'(**

**Segini aja deh bacotannya.**

**Silahkan menuangkan pendapat di kotak review **

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**HanRiver**


End file.
